Birthday fic for 1827
by MOWSIES
Summary: As the title suggests, it's just a birthday fic for the cute couple. Very general and fluffy and a minor funny part...


Hello! I just happened to check out to see if there were any new chapters of any stories that may have been updated. Unfortunately, there weren't really any at all. (T_T) BUT! There were plenty of birthday fics for Hibari-san! Which made me feel like an idiot because I was wondering why there were so many birthday fics until I realized what else happens on Cinco de Mayo. LOL Anyway, looking at all those uploaded birthday fics gave me a minor inspiration to type up this story in less than 2 hours. There's probably lots of errors in the story (and particularly the writing), but oh well. It's just a birthday fic for a simple day for a simple couple. No title because I don't want to think one up. Please read and enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: If I had owned this series, I wouldn't have needed to make a birthday fic.

* * *

"Ne, Hibari-san?" Tsuna began.

"Nani, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari answered.

They were in the reception room – Tsuna was sitting on the sofa with his legs up in a fetal position and his arms wrapped around them while Hibari was at the desk signing paperwork.

"Ano, did you want to do something today?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"I have to patrol," was Hibari's answer.

"...Oh," said Tsuna with a dejected face. "Okay."

"...Tsunayoshi, was there something you wanted to do today?" Hibari looked up at Tsuna.

"No! No! Not at all! Hahaha..." Tsuna waved his arms about in embarrassment.

"...You're hiding something," Hibari gave him the suspicious look.

"No, I'm not," Tsuna answered while looking away.

"You are," Hibari stated matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm not!" Tsuna yelled.

"Spill it, or I'll bite you to death," Hibari's hands were reaching for his favorite weapons stored under his desk.

"HIIEE!" Tsuna squealed in fright. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell! I'll tell!"

"Well, what is it?" Hibari placed his hands together on top of his desk.

"Well..." Tsuna started as he was scratching the back of his head and feet on the ground, "yesterday, Gokudera told me it was _Star Wars_ day."

"...And?" Hibari said.

"...I don't know," Tsuna put his hands together and fiddled with his thumbs. "That's it...?"

"...Huh. I never knew that," Hibari said as he resumed working on his paperwork.

This piqued Tsuna's interest.

"Hibari-san's watched _Star Wars_?" Tsuna wondered.

There was a slight pause.

"Maybe," Hibari answered.

"I never took you for a Sci-Fi fan," Tsuna giggled.

"I'm not," Hibari claimed. "I just...happened to watch it when I was a child."

"So Hibari-san admits to it?" Tsuna could not believe what he was hearing. "Oh my gosh!"

Hibari groans as he does a face palm.

"Well, I've gotta go home," Tsuna decided as he stood up. "Reborn's waiting for me, I know it."

Hibari inwardly chuckled as he saw Tsuna shuddering at the name and thought of his home tutor.

"I can walk you home, if you'd like," Hibari suggested.

"No, I'm fine, Hibari-san," Tsuna declined the offer with a smile. "I'll go home by myself."

"...Fine," Hibari looked back down at his paperwork and resumed working to ignore the pang in his chest at the rejection of his offer.

He didn't notice Tsuna walking around the desk and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, making his eyes go wide in shock as he turned to look at Tsuna's face up close.

"Will you come over when you're done patrolling?" Tsuna pleaded with his cute and round eyes.

Hibari looked away with a major blush on his face.

"...I'll try to finish up the paperwork as soon as I can," Hibari mumbled under his breath. "And I'll get someone else to patrol tonighte."

"Okay!" Tsuna flashed him a toothy grin. "I'll see you later tonight then, Hibari-san!"

Tsuna walked towards the door and grabbed the door knob and stopped.

"Oh yeah," Tsuna looked up at the ceiling, scratching his chin with his free hand. "I forgot to say this, but... Happy Birthday!"

There was a quick click and bang sound of the door opening and closing.

"Huh?" Hibari looked up at Tsuna, but he had already left the room. "It's my birthday?"

He turned to look at the calendar nearby, which read May 5th.

"Hmph," Hibari lightly chuckled. "I'll finish up my paperwork real fast and come over."

* * *

So...what do ya think? Totally last minute and randomly thought up. If anyone is wondering why May 4th is Star Wars day, here's the answer: recite the most epic line in the series (besides the "Luke, I am your father" line) and think about May the 4th. I only found this out from my sister, who found out from a major Star Wars fanatic. Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
